Junggesellenchaos
by M9
Summary: Eine kleine parodistische Geschichte darüber, wie und warum es dazu kam, daß der Ringkrieg genauso verlief, wie er denn nun verlief.


Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört nix mir, sondern alles JRR Tolkien und seinen Erben und den anderen, die irgendwelche Rechte daran haben. Ich habe sie mir nur kurz ausgeliehen, um diesen Unsinn damit zu verbrechen und sie danach alle ganz (ok, mehr oder weniger hüst) unbeschadet wieder zurückgegeben.

Bemerkung: Auch diese Story entstand für den Schreibwettbewerb zur RingCon 2006 (und ich konnte mal wieder feststellen, wie schwer es ist, was ‚Vernünftiges' zu erzählen, wenn man nur 10000 Zeichen hat sg). Da wir uns allerdings für eine Story entscheiden mußten, ging diese hier nicht ins Rennen. Auch bei dieser hier gilt: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sich ruhig melden und mir das ganze Korrektur lesen. G

Nun aber viel Spaß mit dieser kleinen Verrücktheit, bei der ich mich natürlich auch über Meinungen und Kommentare freuen würde!

* * *

**Junggesellenchaos**oder 

**Die Geschichte, warum ausgerechnet die Hobbits den Ring zerstören mussten und es sogar überlebten!**

„Was tust du da oben?"

Mandos sah von der Leiter hinab zum Boden und erkannte seinen jüngeren Bruder Lórien. „Nach was sieht es wohl aus?", fragte er – nicht allzu bester Laune.

„Fensterputzen?", wagte Lórien grinsend einen Schuss in den zartblauen Himmel.

Mandos grummelte nur: „Was sonst? Nach Niennas Standpauke über ein aufgeräumtes Junggesellenheim können wir es uns nicht erlauben, sie noch mal mit Regen- und anderen Spritzern auf den Scheiben zu empfangen. Von unserem anderen – angeblichen – Chaos ganz zu schweigen."

Lórien kicherte leise. „Ach, und du glaubst, Schwesterchen fallen die harmlosen Flecken da _oben_ auf?"

Mandos begann schnaubend von der Leiter zu steigen. Seinen Putz-Eimer, den er mit einem Haken an der obersten Sprosse aufgehängt hatte, setzte er immer wieder ab, um nicht herunterzufallen. Endlich unten angekommen ließ er sich dann zu einer recht simplen Erklärung herab: „Wo ich schon mal dabei war..." Mit den Schultern zuckend zeigte er auf die anderen, besser sichtbaren Fenster. Sie blitzten geradezu vor Sauberkeit.

Lórien nickte und warf seinem Bruder einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Gut gemacht! Meinst du, du hast neben der Hausarbeit noch etwas Zeit für die Geschichte Ardas?"

Sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit seines zum Sauberkeitsfanatiker avancierenden Bruders. „Amtsgeschäfte? Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?", tadelte Mandos ihn. „Dass ich darüber das Putzen vergesse, könnte mir ja sogar Nienna verzeihen..." Ein unschuldiges Grinsen zierte bei dieser Aussage seine Lippen.

* * *

Kurz darauf saßen beide Valar im Hauptsaal von Mandos Hallen und Lórien breitete seine Unterlagen auf dem Tisch aus. „Also, das hier ist die neueste Version dessen, was einmal Ringkrieg genannt werden wird..."

Mandos warf einen Blick auf die vollgeschriebenen Seiten und die das Festland zeigenden Landkarten. Er seufzte. „Und _das_ soll ich alles lesen?"

Lórien schmunzelte. Er kannte die Marotten seines Bruders, vor allem seine Lesefaulheit. „Ich könnte dir auch die Kurzzusammenfassung geben...", bot er daher an.

Mandos' Miene hellte sich sofort auf. „Eine _sehr_ gute Idee!"

„Also", setzte Lórien an. „Der Ring landet bald in Bruchtal. Dort lungert seit einiger Zeit Glorfindel herum. Er ist ein guter Kämpfer, und wenn wir ihm den Ring anhängen kann er sich sicher bis zum Schicksalsberg durchkämpfen, um ihn zu zerstören. Er hat damals ja auch schon den Balrog getötet... Ja, und damit ist Mittelerde endlich eine Sauronfreie Zone."

„Wirklich kurz", bestätigte Mandos trocken, als Lórien ihn – fertig mit seiner Zusammenfassung – auf Zustimmung wartend anblickte. „Aber es geht nicht!", zerstörte er mit vier kleinen Worten die Hoffnung seines Bruders, dass diese Angelegenheit endlich entschieden sei.

Lórien seufzte. „Und _warum_ nicht?"

„Wie du gesagt hast ist Glorfindel der Balrogtöter _und_ ein guter Kämpfer _und_ er würde es bestimmt zum Ziel schaffen – _aber_ dabei würde er sicher soviel abbekommen, dass er sterben würde." Mandos holte tief Luft, schöpfte dabei Kraft. „_Aber_: Das wollen wir nicht. _Weil_: er dann wieder nach Valinor kommen würde." Entschlossen schüttelte Mandos den Kopf. „Erinnere dich: Diese Nervensäge! Iluvater sei Dank weinte Elrond so um ihn, dass wir _ihm_ Glorfindels Rückkehr in die Schuhe schieben konnten..."

Lórien schluckte. „Oh Ilúvatar – ja! An die Konsequenzen seines Todes habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Er hat wahrlich einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen." Eine Schrecksekunde verstrich. „Ein zweites Mal werden wir ihn bestimmt nicht so leicht wieder los." Schnell strich er den Namen _Glorfindel_ als Hauptakteur auf seinen Papieren durch. „_Nicht_ Glorfindel!", bekräftigte er den Entschluß noch mal laut. „Wen nehmen wir dann?", verlangte er anschließend einen besseren Vorschlag.

Mandos überlegte kurz. „Es gibt da doch diesen Aragorn, könnte _der_ nicht...?" Weiter kam er nicht, da Lórien schon vehement den Kopf schüttelte. „_Un_möglich! Aragorn _muss_ überleben, da er der spätere Menschenkönig werden soll! Sonst kommen die da drüben nie auf einen grünen Zweig."

Mandos grübelte vor sich hin. „Hm... Arwen wäre bestimmt auch nicht begeistert. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie die uns Mordor heiß machen würde, wenn wir ihren Liebsten über die Klinge springen lassen..."

Lórien nickte und fragte dann, eine neue Lösung für ihr Problem suchend: „Die Zwerge?"

Mandos bist-du-nun-völlig-übergeschnappt-Blick sagte alles.

„Ok, _nicht_ die Zwerge", meinte Lórien sofort. „Warum nicht die Zwerge?", musste er dann aber trotzdem noch nachfragen.

„Sie würden ihn nicht zerstören, sondern nur in ihre Schatzkammern werfen."

„Hm...", meinte Lórien und nickte erneut. „Auch irgendwie wahr." Er blickte auf und fragte hoffnungsvoll: „Irgendein anderer _Elb_ vielleicht? Erestor?", sagte er den ersten Namen, der ihm einfiel.

„Nein – Glorfindels bester Freund – er würde ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen."

„Elrond selbst?"

„Zu bequem geworden und auch ein Freund von Glorfindel!"

„Ok, ich sehe schon, _kein_ Bruchtalelb!"

„Nein, _kein_ Bruchtalelb!", bestätigte Mandos.

„Jemand aus Lothlorien oder Düsterwald?", fragte Lórien daraufhin.

„Und wer bringt den Ring zu ihnen?", fragte Mandos zurück. Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Laß mich überlegen!" Sein Blick schweifte umher. Schließlich fragte er: „Wo ist der Ring denn jetzt?"

„Bei so einem Hobbit. Bilba, nein, Bilbo Beutlin... dieser hat ihn vor einigen Jahren von Gollum... ähm, sagen wir _requiriert_."

Mandos war sofort elektrisiert. „Jahren? JAHREN? Und er ist ihm noch nicht verfallen?" Lórien schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, da brauste Mandos schon weiter auf. „Warum, in Ilúvatars Namen, lassen wir dann nicht _ihn_ den Ring zerstören?"

Lórien sah zu seinem Bruder, blinzelte einen Moment irritiert über diesen Ausbruch, bevor er trocken meinte: „Das geht nicht."

Mandos sackte frustriert in sich zusammen. „Und warum geht es _diesmal_ nicht?"

„Zu alt", war Lóriens ganze Antwort.

Nun war es an Mandos irritiert zu blinzeln. „_Das_ ist alles?", fragte er und Lórien nickte.

Gemeinsam brüteten sie weiter, wie sie denn nun den Ring am besten zerstören lassen konnten, da kam Mandos auf die rettende Idee: „Hat er einen Sohn? Wenn er einen Sohn hat, dann ist _der_ doch bestimmt genauso immun gegen die Versprechungen des Ringes, wie er selbst! _Den_ könnten wir schicken."

Lórien schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein Sohn..." Gerade wollte Mandos schon wieder enttäuscht in sich zusammensacken, als Lórien weitersprach: „Aber: Ein Neffe. Fri, Fru, Frodo! Vielleicht…"

Mandos horchte auf. „Jaaa?"

Lórien schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Nein. Er würde das nie allein schaffen – viel zu zart besaitet."

Das war zuviel für Mandos' Nerven. „Dann soll er halt seinen besten Freund mitnehmen, einen Verwandten, oder meinetwegen auch seinen Gärtner. Bei Ilúvatar! Wir stellen ihm noch diesen Zauberer zur Seite: Gandalf! Der kennt den Weg und damit sie nicht gleich auf den ersten Metern von ein paar Orks abgemurkst werden kann meinetwegen auch dieser Aragorn mitkommen und irgendein Elb, der _nicht_ Glorfindel heißt und vielleicht noch ein Zwerg. Dann wären alle Rassen Mittelerdes vertreten, es würde eitle Einigkeit herrschen, sie würden den Ring vernichten, sich irgendwo auf dem Weg trennen, bevor es für die _wichtigen_ Leute wirklich gefährlich wird und die Hobbits würden den Ring zerstören und dabei drauf gehen. Ganz einfach, oder nicht? Solange nur am Ende alle auf _dem_ Platz sind, auf den sie gehören: Glorfindel in Bruchtal, Aragorn auf dem Thron von Gondor und der Ring im Schlund des Schicksalsberges. Wie schwer kann das denn sein?"

Lórien starrte seinen Bruder einen Moment entgeistert an. „Weißt du was...", begann er dann, sich immer noch ein wenig überfahren fühlend. „Der Plan ist gar nicht so schlecht!"

Mandos brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, was der andere da gerade gesagt hatte. „Nicht – schlecht?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht schlecht – das ist sogar schlicht genial!" Fieberhaft begann Lórien sich eine kleine Zusammenfassung zu schreiben, um auch ja nichts zu vergessen. „Wir schicken die Hobbits zum Schicksalsberg. Ihre Begleitungen werden einfach unterwegs von ihnen getrennt und erfüllen dann deren eigene Schicksale. Mandos", meinte er, mit bedeutungsschwerem Blick zu dem anderen Valar. „Das. Ist. Brillant!"

Mandos wuchs sichtlich ein paar Zentimeter bei diesem Lob und gemeinsam vervollständigten sie den Plan.

* * *

Abends saßen sie immer noch zusammen und tüftelten daran, wer welchen Weg nehmen konnte. Da wurden sie von einer ihnen nur allzu bekannten Stimme aufgeschreckt. „Was macht ihr denn da?" Nienna stand hinter ihnen und blickte neugierig über ihre Schultern.

Mandos und Lórien schreckten, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, auf. „Wir... äh... wir überlegen uns gerade, wie wir Mittelerde retten können...", stotterte Lórien schließlich hervor.

„Mittelerde retten?", fragte Nienna mißtrauisch. Sie kannte ihre Brüder viel zu gut, um diese Erklärung einfach so zu schlucken.

„Ja, du weißt doch, dass da noch dieser von Sauron geschmiedete Ring herumgeistert... wird Zeit, dass der endlich zerstört wird..."

„_Da_ kann ich euch nur zustimmen", nickte Nienna inbrünstig. „Dieser Ring hat schon genug Scherereien verursacht – was habt ihr euch denn bisher überlegt?", fragte sie neugierig.

Die Brüder erzählten also mit vollem Eifer und alles schien wunderbar und Nienna war einverstanden – bis sie zu der Stelle kamen, als der Vulkan ausbrechen und die beiden letzten Hobbits vernichten sollte. „WAS?", kreischte die Valar entrüstet. „Diese niedlichen, putzigen kleinen Wesen? Die wollt ihr einfach töten?"

„Schwesterchen, das ist einfach nötig. Sie könnten dort unmöglich lange genug für eine Rettung überleben...", versuchte Mandos Nienna zu beruhigen, doch sie fiel ihm resolut ins Wort.

„Papperlapapp. Wozu habt ihr denn sonst vor den Zauberer zurückzuschicken? Er kann doch mit den Adlern reden und die sind schnell genug dort. Ihr könnt diese armen Kinderchen doch nicht sterben lassen!" Sie schüttelte, von ihrer Meinung überzeugt, kräftig den Kopf. „Wenn ihr schon jemand umbringen wollt, dann nehmt doch diesen Boromir – der würde sich doch sonst eh nur im Wald verlaufen..."

Mandos sah kurz zu Lórien, der seinen Blick seufzend erwiderte. Sie kannten ihre Schwester, und wußten, dass gegen sie nur schwer anzukommen war – vor allem, wenn sie dieses gewisse Funkeln in den Augen hatte.

„In Ordnung, Nienna. Dann töten wir eben Boromir und lassen dafür die Hobbits am Leben. Bist du nun zufrieden?", lenkte Mandos klugerweise ein.

Nienna warf ihm einen mißtrauischen Blick zu. „Versprochen?", verlangte sie sicherheitshalber sein Ehrenwort.

„Versprochen", meinten beide Brüder im Einklang, froh, ihre Schwester so schnell beruhigt zu haben.

Als Nienna zustimmend nickte atmeten beide erleichtert aus, und Lórien stellte erfreut fest: „Damit sind wir fertig..."

Mandos nickte. „Stimmt!", meinte er, es noch gar nicht richtig fassen könnend.

„Wirklich, ihr seid fertig mit eurer Arbeit?", fragte Nienna neugierig.

Mandos und Lórien nickten stolz, nur, um im nächsten Moment die Antwort zu bereuen.

„Wunderbar! _Dann_ können wir uns ja jetzt alle zusammen ans Aufräumen machen... also wirklich... wie es hier wieder aussieht! ...tststs... ihr solltet euch wirklich was schämen..." Mit einem letzten mißbilligenden Kopfschütteln und einem anspornenden in die Hände klatschen ergänzte sie nur noch: „Junggesellen eben!"

Lórien und Mandos seufzten schwer. Sie schlugen sich lieber mit der komplizierten Geschichte Ardas herum als mit einfachem Aufräumen. Aber da ihre Schwester schlimmer als jeder Ork sein konnte, ergaben sie sich dann doch in _ihr_ Schicksal und widmeten sich endlich wieder ihrem Junggesellenchaos.

Ende


End file.
